Given the Chance
by StillThunder86
Summary: Raphael's dream extended from "Darkness Within". Raph's darker side pushes him to the brink.


**Disclaimer: **There's no owning here. Just fandom. Takes place in the 3rd Season of the 2003 series, episode: "Darkness Within" which is owned by 4Kids, right? I tried. All characters belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird.

**Author's Note**: This is what you get on a 3 hour flight in coach to Texas. Small story idea that kinda ran away from me! Follows the Darkness Within storyline for a bit and then veers aside. Hope you like!

Given the Chance

"If I eva get outta here, I'm gonna kill Leo."

He wasn't entirely sure how his present predicament was Leonardo's fault. After all, his brother couldn't be held responsible for Angel's brother going missing. And how was he supposed to know they'd wind up miles beneath the city fighting evil skeletons and mystery tentacle monsters? Though, given enough time, Raph was sure he could find a way to lay all this mess at the leader's feet.

Rule to live by: when in doubt, get pissed at Leo.

So there he was, walking down an endless corridor alone. The walls glowed a faint green, giving him just enough light to maneuver around fallen rocks and low-hanging stalactites. Not that he had a clue where he was. He just hoped his brothers were somewhere at the end of this maze.

How had they even gotten separated? They had entered that freaky cavern with the burning fire and all those pods holding skeletons of their own. Then, the tentacle-thing had showed up. Raph had gotten caught in an attempt to free Mikey from being crushed by one of the red appendages. He had seen his little brother's eyes widen at something rising behind him and then…

He paused, pinching between his eyes. The "and then" was giving him trouble. _And then_ he had woken at the end of this stupid tunnel alone. But why? That thing had had them cold. Why drop him off in the middle of nowhere? Why not just eat them or stick them in those pods or else -

A white hot spear shot through his thoughts and he stumbled, grabbing his head. The pain vanished as he hit his knees. Panting, he pressed the heel of his hand against his temple. What the heck had _that _been?

He started at the sound of footsteps and slid back against the wall, gathering his feet beneath him. There was no place to hide in the greenish light, but old habits and all that. He needn't have bothered, because he recognized the armored figure materializing from the gloom.

"Shredder!" His sai were in his hands as he leaped to his feet. "Why am I not surprised that _you're_ behind all this?" Shredder's red eyes took him in with malicious glee though he said nothing. That was odd, Shredder was always yapping about something. Raph shook his head. The night had been beyond weird, but here was something he knew, something tangible he could fight. Steel spun between his fingers. "Bring it on!" he roared.

His first two strikes missed entirely and metal rang as Shredder easily knocked the third aside. Then the man's fist came out of nowhere and sent the turtle rolling into the wall. Bits of rock tumbled onto him and Raphael shook his head. "All right, Shred-head, let's try that again!"

He charged, ducking a punch and rolling in close before bracing on his shoulders and driving his legs upward. His heels struck the metal chest and Shredder grunted as he fell. Raph grinned as he gracefully landed.

_This is too easy_. He jumped and came back down, driving his elbow into the enemy's abdomen. However, before he could rise again, Shredder's arm snaked out and caught the mutant by the head. Raphael found himself pinned. Grit and dirt ground into one cheek while the other was consumed by a trembling force attempting to crush his skull.

_Yep! Too easy!_

He threw a wild left hook, startled when his fist actually caught the man in the chin and snapped his head back. The spiked helmet clattered off the ceiling and rang on the stone behind them. The armored figure rolled his head forward, grinning with wicked delight. His eyes still glowed from within. Shining rubies set against emerald skin. The tails of a blood-red bandana unfurled down his chest.

"No!" Raph scooted back, raising his arm. "You're…you're me!"

Vile eyes gleamed as a massive fist drew back. The last thing Raphael heard before the world went black was a twisted, insane version of his own laughter.

His chest and cheek dragged along the tunnel floor. His arms were stretched ahead of him. One leg was scraped raw from sliding backward against the stone. The other was hoisted high, his ankle and calf crushed by an iron grip.

The monstrous thing with his face was on the other side of that grip.

He gave a quiet groan, uselessly curling his fingers against the sliding rocks beneath him.

Evil-Raph paused, glancing back. Raphael's leg was released and he grunted as he hit the ground. "You're awake. Good." His hand shot down and caught the turtle by the back of the neck. His thick thumb and fingers fixed tight in the soft flesh where Raph's head met his neck.

The young mutant's arms went numb as his counterpart jerked him up, planting him firmly on his feet. The red eyes curved with a smile as Raph's breath sucked between his teeth. "Whaddya…doin'?" Raph wheezed, clawing at the wide wrist.

"I am doing us a favor, little one." Evil-Raph's voice was _his_, but wrong. It was tinted with the metallic ring like Shredder's, despite his recent de-helmeting, and there was no trace of the Brooklyn accent.

"Whaddya…"

"We have been given a rare opportunity, Raphael," the creature said quietly. He shoved the turtle ahead as he continued. "To meet face-to-face, you and me. I have waited many years for such…freedom." The grip tightened and it took every ounce of control Raph had to keep from crying out. "But now that I am free, I have discovered yet another gift I would dearly like to share with you, wee one."

"W-why are ya callin'-"

"Because it is what you are, child. Without me, you have no strength, no power, and no chance in life. I am the fire which fuels you. Without me, little one, you are weak." Any reply that may have come was cut short as he jerked Raph to the left, suddenly, driving him between a narrow crevice and into a small enclosure. "Weak. Just like _him_!"

A shaft of sunlight filtered from the ceiling, revealing Leonardo bound to an ancient chair. His arms and legs were lashed down so tight his skin rose over the cords of rope. He had been gagged by his own bandana and there was a deep gash arcing along his right brow, sending a thick ribbon of blood along his cheek.

"Leo!"

"Leo."

A surge of fury swept through the young warrior to hear his brother's name said with such disgust and disdain. He twisted, ferociously, but only managed to receive a tighter pinch, which buckled any fight in him.

"You cannot fight me, little one. You never could," Evil-Raph purred in his ear, earning a growl from the warrior. "Now, let's go see our brother."

Leo lifted a weary gaze as the pair entered his prison and panic filled his face. He tugged at his bounds, faintly. Raph could see white all around his dark irises. His brother's eyes flicked from Raph to Evil-Raph and back.

Raphael hesitated. He'd seen many things pass over his brother's face over the years, even in the last few months. But the terror in him now…it didn't match. Leo never allowed fear in, no matter how bleak things seemed. Even when despair had taken over the other three, Leo retained his composure, his stern confidence that until their blood ran dry, they always had a chance.

To be so frightened…he even _looked _thinner, frailer, beaten. And that blank, empty face with no plan and no hope, Raph felt his lip curl in revulsion. It was as if this wasn't even Leo. Leo had never been -

"Weak," Evil-Raph hissed, squeezing his neck and, again, the white blaze seared Raphael's brain. He couldn't help it this time, a howl of agony struck against the surrounding stone. Then it was gone and he all but collapsed into the chest of his doppelganger.

"Look at him," Evil-Raph snarled as if nothing had happened. "This is your leader? I have never understood how you could stomach the sight of him, let alone follow the little worm!"

He shoved Raph forward and the turtle barely caught himself from barreling into Leo. His hands gripped his brother's arms as he braced over the seated figure. Leo leaned back, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. He had flinched at Raph's approach and stared at him as if they had never met. He looked so scared. Hell, Raph could _smell_ the fear radiating from him. The same sickly-sweet stench he'd caught hundreds of times off the sweat soaked clothing of Foot Ninja or Purple Dragons.

Bile rose to the top of his throat.

"Yes," the velvety voice glided through Raph's feverish thoughts, chilling him instantly. "You finally see him, don't you? How _I've_ always seen him. But he is so good at his façade of perfection, isn't he? He's manipulated our father and brothers and he stifles me because we threaten his leadership. He knows we can defeat him."

Raphael's fingers tightened on his brother's forearms. _Don't listen! He's lyin'!_

"Am I?" the red-eyed turtle eased around Leo's chair, trailing his fingertips over beads of sweat on the eldest's skin. Leo cringed away with a whimper. "He makes mistakes, does he not? How many scars do we bear because of his incompetence? Is it not his fault we're in this mess? He had the spear which should have killed the monster. Yet we're here and he's there and where are the others?"

Ice coated his veins. The others?

A hard hand caught his chin and wrenched his head upward and to the right. Raph's legs gave out and he went down, slamming his plastron off Leo's knees. "No…" Raph squeezed his eyes shut, but it was too late. The image burned behind his lids and he bit his tongue to keep from screaming.

Mikey lay facedown, bits of shattered shell gleaming in the dark pool seeping beneath him. Donnie was on his feet but against the wall. His strong hands were limp. Soft and thoughtful eyes were now grayish and gaped at nothing. The shining blade buried in his gut had passed through and embedded into the stone, holding him still. The blue banded hilt was stained red.

"Mikey. D-Donnie…"

His little brothers. He sweet little brothers. The good ones. Gone. Gone! He rolled aside and retched, dry heaving until tears poured. Nothing came up.

"Get up!" his wicked side sneered, wrenching him back. Raphael snarled, trying again to turn on the monster, kicking at his legs. But it only gave him a sharp shake as if he were acting silly. "Enough!" it spat and cut Raph's grief short with a blow to the cheek. The young warrior spun on his knees and caught himself on his elbow before going down. He looked up. Mikey's clouded irises were staring at him. Had they been open before? He thought only Donnie's had been.

A sharper spear of pain drove into and twisted his mind. When the tunnel came back into focus, his hands were clamped over his ears. A whimper, as welcome as the despair in Leo's eyes, pulled from his throat. What was wrong with him?

The armored figure squatted next to him. Its hand cupped his shoulder and Raph snapped his eyes up. Gold bore into ruby. He saw the twisted mockery of his face soften.

"I know it hurts, little one. But I want you to think on who led them to this fate? Who inflicted this suffering? Leonardo." his voice fell low again. "If it were anyone else who did this to your family, would you not seek vengeance? Do you care more about him than them? Should he not suffer himself for what he's allowed to happen?"

Raph's eyes drooped, rolling back as silky tendrils slithered into the depths of his brain.

"Look at him." He looked. "He killed them, Raphael. It's not your fault. You were separated from them because _he_ failed, is that not right? He was supposed to protect them, but he did not. He's not strong like us. If we had been here, this would not have happened, would it?"

He felt like he was drowning, being pulled deeper into the shadows around him, where logic couldn't survive.

But rage…the fury rising as his dead brothers' presence pulsed against him, that could thrive. Rage didn't need logic, it only needed something to destroy and consume. Blackness and blood. He had seen the darkness before, danced along it's edge, but he had always had someone to pull him from the brink.

From the madness.

He realized he was back on his feet, unassisted. Cold steel rested between his fingers. His sai slowly came into focus. Sleek, powerful, and lethal: just like him. That's why Splinter had chosen the weapons for his volatile son, right? Raph had always fancied so.

The tips wavered as black wrath and white fear coursed through him. Beyond their shiny points were the huge dark eyes of his big brother. His skin was several shades lighter.

"Kill it," the velvet voice breathed. "For Donatello. For Michelangelo. Avenge them, Raphael."

A strange, almost thrilling sensation bubbled up his legs, merging as it struck the base of his spine and continued to rise. "Kill it. Kill it now."

One hand went forward to grasp Leo's mutilated arm, the other drew back, trying to still the trembling blade level with his own eye. Leo leaned forward with a groan, looking desperately from Evil-Raph to their brothers. What did _that_ mean?"

"Who cares?" Evil-Raph purred. "Kill it. Kill it. Kill it now."

The words pulsed through him, ticking like a metronome against his ears.

Darkness crept along his vision, blocking everything but Leo. He could see his brother and a bloodied sword and a jagged red line soaking upward into an orange bandana. His breath scraped over dry teeth. Dark brown eyes begged for mercy.

They would get none.

With a roar, his sai drove forward, aimed to pierce flesh. Eager to still a frantic heart.

"RAPH!"

The world froze, evaporating the buzzing in his mind. He panted, shocked to find his sai pressed against his brother's chest. Cold horror sank into him. What was he doing? He blinked as Leo dissipated before him, then again as he found himself planted in the ancient seat himself.

What the -

"Raphael!"

The cave glowed scarlet all around him. Fresh air poured in from his right. His fingers twitched over the edge of the armrests.

"Raphael," the stern voice snapped again. He turned towards the breeze. His older brother's face peered in through a gash in the red wall. Leo shoved the gap wider, stepping inside the cell. His brow was furrowed as he took in Raph's still form, searching for any wounds. He was covered head to foot in a grayish slime. Then, peeking over his shoulder, blue eyes huge with fear…

Mikey!

The youngest was also drenched in slime. He was biting his fingernails and constantly looking over his shoulder to watch their backs. Raph's chest loosened with relief and his shoulders slumped against rotted wood. Mikey was alive and Leo was there and, by the tension in his jaw, ready to fight his way out. Leo was there.

Everything would be okay.

"Will it?" dark velvet whispered.

Raph jerked back to the left. His evil half knelt at his side, arms folded and strong chin tipped down. His arrogant smile deepened. "Watch him, Raphael. He will fail you. When he does, I will take him down. Remember that."

A gentle hand pressed against his cheek, pulling him back. Leo leaned over him, worried. A purplish bruise spread beneath his eye. "Raph? Are you okay?"

Raph lunged from the seat, smacking into his leader and wrapping his thick arms around him. Leo tensed beneath his grasp and then slowly relaxed enough to return the hug.

"Yer alive…"

Leo sighed and patted his shell. "It's okay, Raphie. We're here."

Rarely did his big brother defer to his nickname, usually because he only tolerated its use from Mikey. But Raph nearly collapsed at it. His breath became short hitches as he clung to the strong neck. He knew Leo could feel the tremors rocking through him, but for once he didn't care.

"Leo, I'm…I didn' mean…"

"It wasn't real. Whatever it was, it didn't happen, Raph."

"B-but, I…I was gonna…"

Leo pushed him back, suddenly, his stern scowl lessened by a touch of fatigue. "No. Don't go back to it yet. Mikey and I need you here. We have to be strong to get out, right?"

Golden eyes flicked around the dimming cell and Raph gave a shaky nod. "Yeah. Out."

"Guys," Mikey said from outside. "Donnie's still in there. I can hear him shouting through this…stuff!"

Leo's eyes narrowed. "Can you stand?"

"Sure. Get offa me. I can do it."

His brother's face softened before his gave a sharp nod and ducked from the cell. Raph followed on wobbly knees but he refused Mikey's offered hand. His little brother kept glancing anxiously after Leo, who sliced through the webbing of Donnie's cell. He looked back to Raph and stepped away, uneasily.

Alarms went off in Raph's head. Mikey was scared. And a scared Mikey was a clingy Mikey. He never willingly left them alone, especially Leo. It had always taken warnings, threats, and a bap or two to get him off. He should have been stuck to the leader's shell, not easing back from them with his face all haunted and wary.

"Mike…"

"Guys!"

Leonardo reappeared with Donnie draped over his shoulder. Raph and Mikey ran to help as Donnie slipped on slime. He looked up, blearily smiling as he slurred through their names.

Some of the tension had eased from Leo's brow now that the four of them were together. He gave Donnie up to Mike and went to survey the dark cavern where they had been captured.

Angel's brother, the tentacle thing. It was still out there. Raph's hand inched toward the weapons tucked against his stomach. One of which had almost speared Leo's heart. He swallowed hard and pushed the thought down. It wasn't real. Bad dream. This was real. Donnie and Mike and…Leo too.

The leader stood on the brink of the cavern's precipice, gazing at the fire on its pillar. His shoulders were stiff and straight, defiant against his own nightmares, Raph figured. They were all great at denial, leaving fears and doubts to be dealt with in the clammy sheets of their own beds. Leo was the best of them all at it. Shocking, but true, Raph thought wryly.

Yet as he watched his brother take in their surroundings, a twist of unease churned through his stomach.

**He will fail you, little one. And then I will take him down.**

**Watch him close.**

* Yeesh, did it run too long? Like I said, it ran away from me! Unruly story plot. I hope you liked it. I always like Raph dealing with his anger but was it too much? Or not enough to push him to that edge? Should I stick to funny ones? I would like to try extending Mikey's nightmare as well, but if this was no good, I'll leave him alone! Thanks so much for reading!

** Next one is lighter, promise!


End file.
